Las cartas que nunca seran enviadas
by cat.troncoso
Summary: Que sucede si después de la ruptura nada se soluciona ,no vuelven a estar junto a kurt la única manera que Blaine trate de superarlo es escribir cartas, pero que estas cartas terminan en una caja en el ropero .nada mejora todo empeora desde aquí .Lograra este amor superar todo lo que les espera.


La historia un los personajes me pertenecen

Espero que le guste y que comenten cada opinión será tomada en cuenta ...ahora solo disfruten

**Cap. 1-Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar**

Las cosas a veces no suelen salir como queremos las equivocaciones están por todos lados y yo cometí una muy grave. Engañar a Kurt, desde eso mi vida se comenzó a ir a pedazos, en este preciso momento es la culmine de la situación a pocos minutos de que este auto se estrelle contra mi luego de salir de mi trabajo camino hacia mi departamento.

Comenzare a relatar antes de este suceso con los pocos minutos que me quedan para perder la conciencia ,en mi mente lo que pasa una y otra vez es en Kurt y las cartas que no le mande las cual me arrepiento porque quizás todo esto no hubiera ocurrido .

Volví de new york un día como hoy pero desde hace un mes atrás ,Salí de aquel departamento dándome cuenta de que fin ya se había ido Kurt se encontraba sentado en aquel sillón pero al verme se levantó mostrándome la salida sin dirigirme la palabra decidí irme sin replicar solo soltando un suave adiós .

Al llegar a Waterville mi casa el único lugar que sabía que me iba a encontrar solo, ya que mis padres si se les pueden llamar así no se interesaba lo suficiente en mí, al entrar las lágrimas fueron difícil de detener había derrumbado mi única posibilidad de ser feliz.

Al pasar los días no me sentía mejor solo cada vez más deprimido los lugares los cuales voy todos los días lo único que hacen es recordarme a Kurt y duele porque lo quiero aquí me, apoyándome y sobre todo amándome, decidí desahogarme de una manera poco particular escribiéndole posibles cartas que podría entender como era vivir sin el mostrándole lo importante que era para mi, ya frente a este escritorio comencé a escribir:

_Querido Kurt:_

_Ya no se qué me pasa espero que el escribir sirva para que puedas entender lo difícil que es vivir sin ti .Creo que me faltas tu para encontrarle sentido a todo esto , eh perdido suficiente, se que esto no lo leerás pero es una forma de desahogarme , eh pensado una y mil formas de recuperarte como quiero pero sé que no puedo ,deseo rendirme pero no quiero mi corazón y mi mente no llegan a un acuerdo sobre esto ._

_Quiero saber que estas para mí ..y que tu sepas que yo estoy para ti .Como siempre estoy solo otro día mas que mis padres logran ir a uno de esos viajes en mi cumpleaños , ya no encajo donde compartimos nuestros mayores sentimientos y cosas importantes ._

_Ya no se de ti hace bastante tiempo ,Últimamente quiero saber si es verdad lo que dicen que cuando una persona aparece en tu mente es porque la otra persona también piensa en ti ..se que debo dejarte ir para que seas feliz con alguien que no te haga daño como yo pero te tengo tan pegado a mi corazón que me resigno siquiera a pensarlo porque quiero ser yo esa persona que te haga feliz que me es imposible siquiera pensarlo .. Forme mi vida contigo y aquel sueño siempre se repite que nos vamos a NY juntos y pasamos unas vacaciones espectaculares donde salimos a disfrutar distraernos donde conocemos mucha gente la cual nos apoya donde te propongo ir a vivirte conmigo y tu aceptas, también divago mucho contigo como sería diferente porque así mi corazón expresarse necesitando vivir de una fantasía para no derrumbarse._

_Siempre tuyo Blaine Devon Anderson_

Los días siguieron pasando ya me sentía un poco mejor después de escribir aquellas cartas las cuales terminaban en una caja de zapatos al fondo de mi closet, tal vez algún día salgan , intento llamarte pero ni mis llamadas no pasan del buzón de mensaje ,te envió regalos los cuales son devueltos por que nadie lo recibe extraño a mi pareja y sobre todo a mi mejor amigo en este lugar no encajo ,no encajo en Mckinley no tengo amigos y el rumor entre el glee club se ha corrido todos me miran con cara de que simplemente yo fui el culpable de todo cada vez voy cayendo en el fondo de este vacío nuevamente nada puede mejorar todo empeora cada vez más que eh pensado muchas cosas deprimente y como seria su vida sin que yo existiera .

_Querido Kurt :_

_Sé que tal vez si algún día llegas a leer estas cartas sentirás que soy un cobarde por no tomar un tren a NY para verte ,la verdad es que tengo miedo ,miedo a que me rechaces como las cosas que te eh enviado .Ese dia que fui sin avisar fue por el hecho de que la culpa me carcomía por dentro no podía dormir cómodamente quería creer que me escucharías antes de juzgarme pero no fue asi , solo sacaste tus conclusiones apresuradas pero eh descubierto cosas que mi mente sigue dando vueltas en aquel amor ...dicen que si es verdadero no se rompe y no importa las barreras ,entonces no se supone que deberíamos afrontar estas barreras no solo esquivarlas , siento que todo lo que hago por un lado esta mal que esto esta mal ...que siempre lo que hago causa dolor a lo que mas amo ..no es por relleno es la verdad lo llevo haciendo casi los mismo años que nos conocemos aunque a veces a disminuido por miedo a que te alejaras ..por miedo a perderte como siento que lo eh hecho ..yo te aleje yo te lleve a esto ...yo me pregunto que hubiera pasado en las dos formas si me hubiera dado cuenta que tu estabas pendiente de mi y que hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera dicho nada ..son cosas que se me pasan por la mente no pierdo la esperanza este estúpido corazón no hace caso a nadie ni a ti siente miedo ..siente rechazo al que se le quiera acercar ..tu eres el único que lo permite ...últimamente eh estado un poco irritante saliendo mi voz de mando intentando que nadie se acerque lo demasiado a mi circulo trato de que todo no me importe pero son estos momentos que escribo esto que siento que me puedo comunicar contigo por que son los momentos que mas débil me siento y es cuando dejo fluir a mi corazón para no ahogarme esta es una medida de botar todo lo que hay en mi mente para que por la mañana vean a que finge bien sus sonrisas o mejor dicho finge que es seria sin corazón no importándole el resto ...odio ser así pero es la única forma que tengo de protegerme de lo que no quiero en mi vida ..lo siento si alguna vez lees esto se que es como muy repentino leer todo este desastre que mis dedos escriben solos sin que yo los guie. Creo que anteriormente había dicho que no quería hacerte daño pero se que de alguna forma lo hago._

_Te mencione que en ese momento no estabas para apoyarme, te necesitaba los problemas con mi padre crecían cada vez más y más, me hecho de mi casa bueno de su casa ,tu padre me acogió esos días le pedí que no te mencionara nada no quería que te preocuparas ,conseguí un trabajo y hasta ese día que me fui a NY vivía en tu casa pero luego no volví a tu hogar ,eh estado arrendando un departamento te comentare que a veces es un poco difícil levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela y luego trabajar hasta tarde ,pero creo que ya me alargado mucho ,espero que este bien en NY cuídate._

_Atte Blaine Devon Anderson_

Desde que me había marchado de casa Cooper solía visitarme contantemente ,agradezco que estuviera hay cuando estaba realmente agotado por que a veces solía no probar bocado o simplemente los días de invierno tomaban peso en mi y lo poco abrigado que salía de el trabajo a aquel departamento solo .


End file.
